Plans
by jusXtrust
Summary: Hunter has some plans for Cam. Slash. Reposted with different penname.


AN: This has already been posted under a different penname, then removed and now reposted.

Warning: slash

Pairing: Hunter/Cam, Blake/Cam(ish)

---

Hunter listlessly sauntered down the halls of Ninja Ops. He had talked it out with Tori and she had convinced him to tell Cam.

But that was easier said than done. Actually a lot of things are easier said than done. Nervously he walked up and down the corridor once more; he had to say this right. It might be his only chance.

He could say it bluntly, thus avoiding all awkwardness…At least in the beginning; the things that followed could be anything.

Maybe if he made a huge speech and got him flowers and a card and all that… No, he didn't have the attention span to, _hey look a penny!_

Now where was he? Oh well…

How about a song? He sure as hell wasn't going to sing but maybe if he played one in the background.

Damn, how clichéd could he be?

He sighed, swinging his arms he made his way back to the main room. Blunt would have to do.

_Hi, Cam, I've liked you since I saw you. _

That sounded weird, was that way too straight forward?

_Hey, Cam. How are you? Nice weather we're having…_

That was just plain stupid! They lived in California!

He could leave him a note from a secret admirer…but that would take too long.

What if he just went home and IMed him?

Now that just sounded chickeny.

Maybe if he went to the tallest building and shouted it out, Cam would somehow hear him. No…would save that for later.

Why was this so hard?! There had to be an easier way to do this.

Maybe if he just made it up while he went along. Yes, improvisation would work best. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner?

He had to talk to Cam before he lost his nerve. Before he started to think about what would happen if Cam said no. Or what would happen if Cam decked him. Or what would happen if Cam hated him. Or what would happen if Cam never wanted to see him again.

Or what would happen if he said yes.

As he neared the main room, he heard two voices, both very familiar.

He stood next to the entrance. Silently he debated what to do. He couldn't talk to Cam while someone else was there.

"Blake, stop wiggling." Cam ordered.

Blake groaned, a little out of breath, "Then slow down."

"Sorry, I haven't done this in a while." A slight pause and Cam asked "Is this better?"

Blake moaned with pleasure, "Much better."

What was going on in there? He leaned closer, keen on finding out. He was probably overreacting.

"How did you get that scar?" Cam's voice was low but still audible.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He could actually hear the smile.

Hunter wanted to peak in but he was afraid of what he'd find. He couldn't stop the fear from seeping in. Blake had a few scars, but the only noteworthy ones were on his back. Lower back. It was an accident involving a fence and a few homemade swords.

Blake grunted, "Lower." Cam must have complied as Blake gave a pleasurable groan.

How low were they going?!

"Wow, how are you doing that?" Blake grunted, "That feels fantastic."

Okay, okay, don't jump to conclusions.

"I've had experience, Blake," Cam sassed, "Do you think I spend all my time working?"

"Well-"

"Don't push your luck."

"Hey," Blake's voice sounded a little muffled this time, "Don't tell Hunter."

"Why? I think he would have a right to know."

Damn straight he would.

"I'll tell him," Blake mumbled, "in a while."

Anger started coursing through his blood. He couldn't explain it. There was nothing official between him and Cam just like there was nothing official between Tori and Blake. So why did he feel this betrayed?

"Good," Cam muttered, "I don't hide very well."

Blake chuckled, "Really? Coulda fooled me." His brother moaned again causing Cam to laugh.

"You're getting way too into this."

He couldn't stand it anymore.

"And why not?" Blake questioned, "Its not every day I get my very own personal-"

Hunter barged in, intending to demand an explanation.

Blake sat cross-legged on the floor, his navy and light blue shirt in his hands as an innocent Cam kneeled behind him, a bottle of ointment besides them. Together they looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, Hunter." Cam greeted easily as he sat back. "Looks like you're going to have to tell him now."

Confusion filled Hunter's face, "What's happening?"

Blake shifted nervously, "Umm…well, Cam and I were at the park and I must have pulled a muscle."

"He was trying to prove to me that he could make the swing go over the top. He made it but he also flew off the swing and almost dislocated his shoulder." Cam explained in further detail.

The amused light in Cam's eyes caused Hunter to laugh, he couldn't stop. Relief flowed through him as a touch of guilt sat in his stomach.

"Bro, are you okay?" Blake asked, "It wasn't that funny."

Hunter tried to calm down, but he kept giggling, "Is he going to be all right?"

"Yeah, he should be fine," Cam answered with a smile, "Maybe next time, he'll remember not to take things so personally."

"You know, I'm still in the room." Blake had managed to get one arm through but the other half of the shirt was still around his neck.

"Can you move your arm at all?" Hunter asked, concern showing for the first time as he forgot his past resentment.

Blake nodded, "It's just really soar."

Cam picked up the ointment he had been rubbing onto Blake and stood up, "And you're lucky that it is. That stunt could have easily turned out differently."

"You could have stopped me before I even got on the swing." Blake defended.

"I thought you would have enough common sense not to," Cam argued.

"When do I ever use that?" Blake retorted.

Hunter started laughing again, "Dude, you're all right, that's all that matters." He hugged his little brother carefully, "And Cam, don't ever think my brother has good judgment."

Blake pushed Hunter away with his good arm, "Bro, still right here."

Cam shook his head, "I'm going to wash this stuff off my hands, it smells like my grandma. Blake, you should get some rest."

"Yea, yea, I'm going." Blake kept muttering as he exited the room.

Hunter followed him out, laughing at his brother's rant.

"What's wrong, dude?" Blake asked once they were alone.

"What do you mean?" Hunter hoped he wasn't caught.

"I mean, you looked really pissed."

"When?" Playing dumb gets him nowhere but he could try.

Blake glared at him, "Before you interrupted my massage, which was really helping. Cam's got great hands."

Hunter couldn't help the jolt of jealousy that shot through him. His brother's eyes told him that he didn't miss it.

Blake's face split into a grin. "I knew that would get to you!"

Hunter shrugged, "What do you mean?"

"Stop playing it off," Blake rebuked, "You like Cam."

He wanted to deny it but then he never could lie to his brother. He sighed and nodded as Blake beamed triumphantly.

"Soooo?" Blake stared at him, the smile still shinning from his eyes, "Go tell him all ready!"

---

Hunter leaned against the doorway, watching Cam as he typed away on his computer. His heart started to dance again and he wondered if Cam would be able to hear it.

"How's Blake?" Cam asked without looking up.

"He's fine."

"Are you just going to stand there?"

Hunter cleared his throat and walked towards the samurai, "You looked busy."

"It's nothing important," Cam explained as Hunter took a seat on the desk.

Cam glared at him but he didn't move. He loved looking into those eyes, and even though they were glaring he could tell Cam didn't mean it. He leaned lower to get a better view. Dark brown pools stared back at him.

He kept moving forward and when Cam didn't move back, Hunter kissed him. He expected Cam to push him away and start yelling at him. But he didn't. Hunter expected Cam to deck him, but he didn't. A thousand scenarios ran through his head but none of them happened.

Instead, Cam accepted the kiss.

When Hunter pulled away Cam looked up at him with wonder, "What was that for?"

"For being you." Hunter smiled.

---

Nervously, he smothered down his crimson button down and unnecessarily straightened his collar. He took a deep breath and pushed the second thoughts out of his head as he knocked on Cam's door.

"Just a second!" Hunter heard something slam shut and then some rustling. Taking another breath he forced himself to look relaxed.

It was just Cam. They'd been out to dinner millions of times. So why couldn't he get his hands to stop sweating and his heart to stop pounding?

Oh yeah, this is official.

Hunter rubbed his hands together and shifted from foot to foot. He closed his eyes and took another breath, completely clearing his mind at the same time, and then leaned against the wall just as the door opened.

"Hey,"


End file.
